


Every little thing he does (is magic)

by cottoncandyboys (mik0rin)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizards, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/cottoncandyboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung has never been that great with magic, lucky him that Jihoon is always there to help him out (and Hansol is there to watch and maybe laugh at them) [alternatively: Everything about Lee Jihoon is, almost but also literally, magical]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every little thing he does (is magic)

**Author's Note:**

> broken references to the Harry Potter universe l o l 
> 
> i have no idea of what this is, written for the hoshi centric fest called votre sincèrement some time ago and i forgot to crosspost it lol

“Do you think we are going to receive a letter?” Soonyoung asked his friend while they stared outside the window, the sky wasn’t blue - it was almost entirely dark outside - but it still looked pretty, he saw owls flying near the mountains a few kilometers from his house and sighed as the black figures turned smaller and smaller as they distanced themselves from the village.

“What kind of letter?” Jihoon asked him back, brows furrowed and mouth turning downwards while he thought over it.

The rustling sound of fabric indicated that Soonyoung was shifting positions, bringing his legs closer to his chest and resting his chin on top of his knees. “You know, some letter saying that we got accepted into a school, like that one that often appears in the newspapers.”

“You know we’re not British,” Soonyoung pouted at Jihoon’s words, hugging his legs even closer and tighter. “I don’t think they’d summon anyone from outside of Britain.”

He raised his index finger to add something or just discuss the topic but the tapping on the window caught their attention and Soonyoung quickly unlocked it, letting the small piece of paper get into his house.

“ _Dear Jihoon, please come home as soon as you can, I need your help with a few things. Mom_ ,” the one whose letter was addressed to read it aloud and turned to Soonyoung, already getting up from the bay window couch and setting the cushion back to its place. “You heard it,” he said and Soonyoung got up right after him. “Wanna come over for dinner?”

“Ah, can I really? Mom is on a business trip to the capital, she left this morning, and my dad works the night and morning shifts at the bank, as you already know, and he apparated just before you got here,” he explained and Jihoon shook his head, a small smile - that went unnoticed by the way - played on his lips as he pushed his friend towards the door. “I just need help putting the wards and finding my shoes, wait a second.”

He started looking around as if he was lost, Jihoon watched in silence until he had had enough and put a hand on Soonyoung’s shoulder, telling him to stop.

“Why don’t you practice the new spell we learned from your mother the other day?” Jihoon said, eyes shining with mischief and Soonyoung nodded in enthusiasm.

He rubbed his hands together and took a wooden stick from the inside pocket of his jersey, shook it a few times - Jihoon took one step back - and, for a split of a second, Jihoon swore he saw a sparkle leave the tip of the wand.

“ _Accio shoes_ ,” Soonyoung said, the wand emitted a one millisecond long shriek sound and they suddenly heard a flump coming from downstairs. “Shit!” and then he ran to the direction of the sound, Jihoon followed suit.

When they reached the front door, the shoes rack was on the floor and a single pair of red heels were floating and almost hit Soonyoung square on the face by just a few centimeters, flying past him and hitting the vase located near the fireplace instead.

Cautiously, while Soonyoung put everything back into place with his own hands, Jihoon walked up to the broken china and crouched next to it.

“ _Reparo_ ,” he mumbled and the shrapnel came back together and Soonyoung watched from afar with his mouth agape. “What?” Jihoon asked when he noticed Soonyoung was still watching him with an amazed expression. “I just used a basic mending charm.”

“It was cool though!” he praised and Jihoon snorted while going back to his friend’s side. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mind, let’s go or my mom is gonna get mad at me,” he pushed Soonyoung towards the door and put on his shoes as fast as he managed. “What kind of help do you need to put the wards?”

The rubbing of the side of his neck and the chuckle that escaped his lips told Jihoon that he would have to help with a lot of things.

“The last time I asked my mom if I could do it by myself, I might have set the roof on fire, just might but still.” Jihoon took a deep breath before he calmly asked Soonyoung to step aside and let him do it.

Wards on and ready to leave, Jihoon safely placed his wand back to the pocket of his pants, still holding onto it to prevent it from falling while they walked to his house just a few meters away from their current location.

“I am sure you will be home way before your dad, I will make you company on your way back, so you don’t have to worry about putting the wards off by yourself and setting the roof on fire again.”

“I never said it actually happened.” Soonyoung stomped his feet once and Jihoon sighed and brought a hand up to his shoulder.

“I saw the fire from my room.”

“Damn it!”

Jihoon pushed the door to the living room open, the place was empty but the lights and the smell of food came all the way from the kitchen, so after taking their shoes off, both ran to it and peeked before barging in.

“Hey, mom! What do you want me to do?” he asked, reminded of the flying note at Soonyoung’s window. “Soonyoung is staying over for dinner.”

“Sure. So, could you set the table and get the orange juice from the inventory?” she gave him her orders without taking her eyes off the oven, wand waving from side to side, checking what was cooking, putting pasta into the boiling water and stirring the tomato sauce.

“Come with me," he gestured and pulled Soonyoung with him.

 

 

"How’s Butterscotch doing?” Jihoon said in the midst of a silent - and lightless, because the light attracted curious passersby, usually muggles, that didn’t need to know that two kids were walking alone - walk back to Soonyoung’s residence until he noticed he was, perhaps, walking alone after making that question, he stopped on his tracks and took a look back, watching his friend’s expression going from blank to worried - he could mostly see because Soonyoung had taken his wand out and cried _lumus_ moving a single inch -, all of it in less than five seconds.

“I FORGOT ABOUT HIM!”

Never had Jihoon ever seen Soonyoung running fast like that, a blur passed by his side and the soft wind produced by the taller figure hit him when Soonyoung was trying to open the door of his house, desperate - and he probably forgot that this ward could only be put off by whoever made the spell. Jihoon, a little apprehensive that he would make his friend go insane while trying to break into his own house, ran as well and had to stop him before something bad happened.

The sign he made with his hands - telling him to calm down - was effective once Soonyoung stopped waving his wand from side to side, probably ready to stab anyone who got on his way right in the eyes.

A few movements with his wand, some muttered spells he was taught by his mother and Jihoon was done, Soonyoung barged into the house and started looking for signs of life. He looked on the couch, under the couch, tried to look behind the bookcase, on top of the cupboard and nothing.

“Butterscotch! C’mere you little fluff ball,” he called while snapping his fingers hoping to get its attention. It didn’t work. “Aww come on, I’m home, I’m sorry I forgot to fill your bowl.”

The door shut closed, Jihoon’s doing because Soonyoung was too busy searching for his pet cat and while he was at it, Jihoon took a seat, fixing the little mess his friend made with the cushions and the rug in front of it. He suddenly felt something rubbing his shins and he looked down startled, sighting the caramel fur and reaching down to pat its back.

“Hey there, Butterscotch,” Jihoon said and the cat moved its tail from side to side, meowing softly when he caressed its ears. He heard footsteps coming from upstairs and Soonyoung magically - but not quite - appearing in the living room where he, Jihoon, was sat at.

“Butterscotch!!” he cried and ran to the cat with his arms open, engulfing it with a careful hug to not anger it. “Come here with me, I’ll feed you,” he let it down and walked to the kitchen, Jihoon rested against the couch and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again when he felt a shadow upon him.

“What do you want, Soonyoung?” the boy pouted and sighed, glancing behind to see if Butterscotch was ok and taking a seat by Jihoon’s side.

“I want to go to a wizarding school, like the cool ones we see on tv and on the newspapers, do we even have these here in Korea?” he bombarded Jihoon with question and gestured wildly everywhere he could reach - even hitting the side of Jihoon’s head in the process.

“Calm _down_ ,” Jihoon got hold of both his hands and kept them together on his lap. “We sadly do not have any like those here in South Korea,” he tried explaining and the disappointment was visible in Soonyoung’s features. “But there is one in Japan and maybe we could see what we can do about it?”

Soonyoung’s eyes shone at his words with a smile on his lips - it looked like something Jihoon would call magic (but he also knew the probability was small and he was already getting a headache).

 

 

Just as Jihoon had imagined, the Japanese school of magic did not accept students from outside of Japan and he had to deal with a devastated Soonyoung for a week - remorse and the headache included. He shouldn’t have given him the idea just to know the truth and put him down, even if it was not on purpose.

“It’s not your fault,” Soonyoung said, lying lifelessly on his bed, Butterscotch was curled up on his back and Jihoon was sat on that same bed, trying to pet said cat. “I think I was asking for too much.”

“I’m still sorry though,” said Jihoon, his words were punctuated with a sigh and Butterscotch jumping away from them, going through the door and probably somewhere else. “Hey,” Jihoon said suddenly, poking Soonyoung’s sides with his index finger. “Wanna see something cool my dad taught me?”

The bed moved and Jihoon almost fell down, he looked around, startled, but it was just Soonyoung turning his body quickly and sitting up, eyes filled with interest. (Poor Butterscotch.) “Yes, please.”

Jihoon laughed when Soonyoung clapped his hands together once, twice, three times, eyes crinkling in a smile and he nodded, taking his wand out.

“It’s something really simple,” he explained and Soonyoung had his eyes fixated on Jihoon. “You see this button?” Jihoon took the object from his pocket and his friend threw his arms up and shouted _yes_. “Pay attention then,” he moved his wand in circles three times, visualizing something different in his mind, closing his eyes for a split of a second and opening them quickly, tapping the tip of his wand on the button and watching as it changed from a button to a paper clip. “Tadam.”

“Oh my God, do it again!” Soonyoung bounced up and down on his bed and shook Jihoon by the shoulders continuously.

“Stop!” Jihoon complained. “I’m gonna throw up.”

He was released quite fast, as soon as the threat left his lips, he fixed the collar of his shirt and placed the paper clip on Soonyoung hands. “Do you have something else that I can use?”

The bed creaked again, moving up and down as Soonyoung left the mattress and rushed around his room, trying to find something to hand to Jihoon.

“Is this hair clip okay?” he said, showing the pink accessory to Jihoon and receiving a curious look from his friend. “Sometimes my hair gets on the way when I’m reading.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Jihoon laughed as he spoke and Soonyoung huffed, placing the accessory on Jihoon’s hair and snapping a picture with his cell phone. “Hey, you delete that.”

“Toooooo late,” Soonyoung put his cell phone up and pressing a few buttons. Jihoon tried to reach it but Soonyoung was a good few centimeters taller than him. “I sent it to you, you can check the picture on your phone now.”

“I’m going to tell your mother to take your cell phone away from you,” Jihoon mumbled while taking his phone out and groaning when he finally opened the chat with Soonyoung to see the contrast of his black hair and the pink pin. “This looks _awful_.”

“I thought it looked cute, that’s why I snapped a picture.”

“Oh, come on,” Jihoon groaned and threw his body down on Soonyoung’s bed. “Don’t you want me to show you the basic transfiguration spell again?”

The bed moved with Soonyoung’s weight and Jihoon tried to punch him, but only managed to waste his energy.

“So that’s how it is called,” Soonyoung said and Jihoon tried to peek at him from behind his hair. “I heard my mom saying it isn’t an easy spell.”

“Really?” Jihoon shot up and sat with his legs crossed. “I think it is quite easy.”

“Will you teach me?” Soonyoung asked and brought his hands in front of his body, clasping them together and staring at Jihoon with his trademark pleading eyes, Jihoon knew too well and he never resisted - he ended up taking the best path, giving in before Soonyoung got too annoying to his own good. He sighed before agreeing, receiving a bone crushing hug from Soonyoung.

“Let’s try with the hair pin you gave me;” Jihoon started explaining while holding the pink object on the palm of his hands. “First, you take out your wand,” Soonyoung did as told. “Now you visualize what you want this pin to turn into, think of something small, you can close your eyes and try to imagine it clearly, then you tap the tip in the object and that’s about it.”

“Just that?” Soonyoung asked with a tilt of his head and rubbing his back with his said wand. “I think I can do it.”

“We’ll see then,” Jihoon said and held the pin closer to Soonyoung. “Do exactly as I explained.”

Soonyoung closed his eyes longer than Jihoon thought he would and when he moved his wand, his eyes were still closed. “Open your eyes, dammit.”

“Oka- oh my God, what did I do?!” Soonyoung gasped and Jihoon looked at him, pretty confused.

“What? What happened?”

“I think my wand touched your hair,” Soonyoung said, hands shaking and eyes so wide it looked as if he had just seen a bogeyman mimicking his worst nightmare. “And it’s all…”

“Pink?!?” Jihoon exclaimed when he saw his reflex on the window. “Jesus Christ, how did you even do this?”

“I think this wand is broken,” Soonyoung said, tapping the wooden object on his bed and Jihoon jumped away from it. “It never does what I want.”

While Jihoon mourned over his hair, Soonyoung quickly took a picture of him but forgot to take off the _click_ sound it made whenever he used the camera and the smaller boy turned to glare at him.

“I’m keeping this as a memento,” he explained but Jihoon still didn’t buy it. “Because you look cuter with the pink hair and I need it saved in case you decide to ask your mother to turn it back to black.”

Soonyoung was engrossed staring at the picture he took that he missed Jihoon’s embarrassed smile.

 

 

Much to Jihoon’s own dismay, he felt bad at the thought of requesting for his mother to change his hair back to normal as Soonyoung had implied that he would do, he took a few glances at himself on the bathroom mirror and smiled fondly at it - it didn’t look too bad.

“Nice color, son,” said a voice from Jihoon’s side, he turned his head and was greeted by his father leaning his shoulder on the door.

“It was an accident,” Jihoon replied on automatic through slightly gritted teeth. His father was amused. “Just to make clear, I am not the one at fault.”

A finger was raised and Mr. Lee laughed at his son’s silliness. “It seems that you like it. A lot even.”

Hands brought up to touch his hair in silence, Jihoon mumbled something but it was just him complaining to himself that, _maybe_ , it looked good and his father had no right to make fun of him if he decided to keep the color for a little longer.

Jihoon soon noticed his father shaking his head at him, the usual tsking and the crinkling of his eyes as he smiled and left without a word.

“Weird,” Jihoon told himself and turned back to the mirror for one last glance before leaving to get changed out of his pajamas.

“I’ll be at the store if you need me,” his dad reappeared and Jihoon jumped and almost hit a wall, bringing a hand to his chest to check how fast his heart was beating. “If Soonyoung complains that his wand is broken again, tell him that I am the person who made it and that my wands have zero probability of failing or going crazy and not obeying its owner.”

“I didn’t say anything! How do you even know about this?” Jihoon asked, brows raised and hidden behind his bangs.

“I think you forgot Mr. Kwon is my friend, anyway, see you later, son,” Mr. Lee said and apparated right there and left Jihoon alone on the hallway.

“Weird, crazy _and_ gossipy,” the now pink haired boy shook his head and laughed, skipping on his way to his room and humming a song he heard his mother listening to some other day as she was sewing something - hopefully not Christmas sweaters or whatever, Jihoon only knew he was going to receive whatever she was doing as a gift anytime soon.

The room was all white, everything was on its proper place, it was what Jihoon liked to call aesthetically pleasing to his eyes and to his brain - he didn’t need to be paranoid that he might be missing something important or that he forgot his stuff at Soonyoung’s house just like his friend often did whenever he went anywhere (truth is that Soonyoung has nowhere else to go aside from his house because they were both homeschooled, so Jihoon had a box where he kept Soonyoung’s forgotten belongings until the boy remembered they existed and came to retrieve them).

And that was one of the days that Soonyoung’s parents weren’t at home at the same time, so Jihoon quickly texted him before he forgot and asked for the older boy - _by just a few months!!!_ \- to come to his house because his mother might teach them something aside from History of The Korean Magical World, Chemistry or Study of Ancient Runes (Jihoon deemed the last subject to be the most useless thing he was taught so far) and he ran to the kitchen where she was calling his name.

“Mom,” Jihoon said as he prayed that his clumsy friend would get there sooner before his mother decided to lecture him on whatever she wanted, she had raised a finger and Jihoon was starting to sweat. “For Merlin’s sake, I thought you'd never arrive.”

“Apologies,” Soonyoung heaved as he caught his breath slowly. “I had to run from my house because a bunch of owls tried to _attack_ me, I didn’t do anything.”

Jihoon brushed the current information aside - Soonyoung probably did something to anger the birds - and invited him to take a seat next to him and both resumed on staring at Mrs. Lee until she was done putting the dishes into the cupboard with a single wave of her wand.

“So,” she started and both leaned over the table that separated the elder from them. “I don’t know if you boys know but we’ve got new neighbors.”

“Muggles again?” Jihoon groaned - the last time, they had to suppress any magical activity to a minimum and it was probably the worst thing to ever happen during that year - but Mrs. Lee shook her head. “Ohhhhh are they from Seoul or or or-”

“America!” she exclaimed, the boys looked curious. “And I made myself acquainted with them this morning, they asked for some sugar but anyway, they speak English and they have children and I think you guys could be friends with the eldest one.”

“I pass, I don’t like meeting new people,” Jihoon stated before things got out of hand and he ended up forced to do what he didn’t want to. “And how did you communicate with them if they speak English?”

“Too bad, I invited their kid to come over today,” Jihoon groaned and Soonyoung patted his back. “I spoke English? Anyway, they are-”

“ _Mom_ ,” Soonyoung stifled a laugh when Jihoon tried to protest. “You _know_ how terrible I am with people I do not know.”

“Oh, but their son is such a sweet boy,” she said and handed out a book to each of them. “He’ll be here soon. You can stay over and have lunch with us, Soonyoungie, it’s lonely when it’s just Jihoon and I,” she said to the taller and he beamed at her, eyes smiling along with his thin lips. “Now, while I start and finish making lunch, you two go to the living room or the library, whenever you prefer, and read these books I gave you, once you’re done you switch them.”

Jihoon groaned and got up quickly, pulling Soonyoung by the collar of his sweater. “Yes, ma’am.”

She nodded to herself and the boys exited the room.

 

 

The frustrated groan Jihoon let out while they went upstairs, towards the library, made Soonyoung stop on his tracks and turn to his pink haired friend.

“You know,” he said and Jihoon stopped rubbing his hands up and down on his face for a moment. “You look really good with you hair colored pink,” Jihoon resumed walking and mumbling how anxious he was at the thought of meeting new people. “Whoa,” Soonyoung snapped his fingers and ran in front of Jihoon, distancing themselves. “You’re like a fairy, pastel, small and cute.”

“Hey punk, you come back here,” Jihoon growled and held the book tightly under his arm, running after Soonyoung and tackling to the ground. “Stop struggling.”

“No, no, _no_ ,” Soonyoung shook his head from side to side and tried to shake Jihoon off, but it seemed impossible. “I can’t, you’re going to punch me.”

“I _won’t_ ,” he assured, baffled that Soonyoung thought of him as someone violent. Soonyoung snorted and got a flick on his forehead, he shot Jihoon a surprised look and the pink fairy looked away. “Now, I won’t do anything.”

“Get off me,” he laughed and pushed Jihoon aside, sprawled on the floor and breathing heavily. Soonyoung turned his head to stare at the base of the stairs that they went up a few minutes ago and saw a pair of eyes curiously peeking at them. “Oh, hi?” he offered and felt Jihoon backing himself up against the wall.

The person waved from where they were and Soonyoung quickly pushed himself from the ground and ran up to them.

“Are you the new neighbors son?” he asked and the kid nodded. “Nice, c’mere, kid.”

Without asking for permission, Soonyoung pulled the small boy by the wrist and walked towards a sheepish, passive aggressively opposed Jihoon who pressed himself harder against the wall as he glared at the two.

“I’m Soonyoung,” he said. “And the pink fairy is Jihoon.”

The groan that escaped Jihoon’s lips got the kid laughing and Jihoon scowled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“I’m sorry,” the kid said and crouched in front of Jihoon. “I’m Hansol,” Jihoon frowned, he remembers his mother said he was American, he _did_ look western but his Korean was too flawless for someone who just came from America. “Vernon?”

“Erm,” Jihoon started and got up, his back still pressed to the wall. “Which?”

“I’m Hansol Vernon,” Hansol - as Jihoon decided to call him - explained and gave him a big awkward smile, Soonyoung patted his back. “I’m eleven, yeah. Are you the same age as me?”

“Okay, I guess it’s nice to meet you, Hansol,” Jihoon kicked the wooden floor and Soonyoung watched everything amused. “And no, I am not the same age as you, I am thirteen, why would you ask if I am eleven too? Can’t you see that-”

The giggling made Jihoon stop talking and he watched as Hansol turned to Soonyoung and gestured as he leveled Jihoon and himself up as the same height.

“Look, new kid, Hansol,” Jihoon said but was interrupted by even louder giggling, this time coming from his long term friend. “What now?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t say or you’re going to punch me in the face,” Soonyoung laughed way too much for someone who was incredibly scared of being scarred by Jihoon. “I’m just going to go to the library and drag Hansol with me because I am hoping you won’t kill me in front of our new friend.”

The kick Soonyoung received from Jihoon as he skipped his way to the library and the outraged look he gave him probably made Hansol’s day, Jihoon guessed by the way he was laughing as he followed them into the room.

 

 

“We are going downtown to check if the candy shop got anything new, wanna come?” Soonyoung asked Jihoon, Jihoon held the front door open and stared at his friend, rubbing his temples and giving himself some time to think over the offer

“Who are _we_?” he questioned.

“Hansol and I-”

The door was closed right on his face, not before Jihoon uttering a clear _no_. Soonyoung’s slumped his shoulders and sighed.

“You’re gonna regret it!” he yelled just in case it worked and Jihoon magically decided that yes, he wanted to go out with them in search of good candy.

No response came and all he could do was shrug when Hansol bombarded him with questions to _why isn’t fairy hyung coming with us?_ and Soonyoung pressing his finger to Hansol’s lips telling him that _you shall never let Jihoon hear you calling him that_.

They laughed, laughed and laughed as they chatted on their walk downtown, it wasn’t too far from their houses, probably an hour on foot, enough for Soonyoung to tell a bunch of different stories of Jihoon and he, Hansol listened to everything intently and reacted at the right time, he was a perfect listener.

“You know, Hansol,” the kid turned to stare at the older at the sound of his name. “You look much older than you are.”

“Must be just because I’m so quiet listening as you speak,” he said and Soonyoung nodded, not entirely convinced but considering it to be his answer. “Or it’s just because you’re too childish to keep up with my amazingly fast growth process.”

He jumped as he saw the first stores come in sight and left Soonyoung behind.

“Forget what I just said,” he told himself and ran after Hansol.

 

 

“Do you think we are going to get cavities after eating all of these?” Hansol brought a handful of his candies close to Soonyoung’s face and the elder pushed the hand away.

“No,” he said as if it was a scientific approved fact. “Do you think Jihoon is going to like these? I don’t know if he’s gonna enjoy the mint.”

“You could’ve gotten strawberry,” Hansol exclaimed and offered some of his to be given to Jihoon but Soonyoung just shook his head. “But it matches with his hair! Don’t you think he’d like it?”

Soonyoung remained silent on the way back and stole one or two mint candies from Hansol’s hands.

“Hey, Jihoon! I-” Soonyoung started but ceased talking when he looked up at the person opening the door. “You dyed your hair back?”

The disappointment on his voice was punctuated with the small pout that found its way to his lips, Jihoon gulped and leaned against the door frame. “Why are you here again?”

“Did I do something wrong?” he mumbled and used his right foot to kick his other one. “You’re so angry with me these past few days.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Jihoon explained. “I’m just tired and a I have been having migraines and-”

“Are you the next chosen one?” Soonyoung asked, hopeful, and Jihoon shot him a dirty look. “I mean, I think you should get some rest then.”

“That’s what I have been trying to do but you won’t let me.”

There was a sigh and Jihoon possibly regretting his words but there were no time to take it back when Soonyoung nodded and turned to leave, not before taking Jihoon’s hands and giving him a red plastic bag.

When Jihoon closed the door, he sighed, opened the bag and plopped a marshmallow - his favorite - into his mouth. He was sad how Soonyoung knew pretty much everything about him.

 

 

It wasn’t long until Soonyoung discovered _why_ Jihoon was acting all aggressive towards him and he could’ve gotten angry, he really could, but he only managed to laugh and feel entertained by Jihoon’s reason.

“And now you’re really telling me you were _jealous_?” Soonyoung faked a gasp. Jihoon groaned due to the embarrassment of hearing the truth out loud. “Really? _Jealous_?”

“Quit repeating it!” he shouted and Hansol appeared at the door, taking a peek and staring at Jihoon from there, almost as if he was asking for permission to enter the house. “Just come in already.”

The kid jumped from his spot and rushed to stand in front of Jihoon, the short elder looked at Soonyoung who was busy checking his cell phone and then back at Hansol.

“I am sorry,” he said and extended his hands towards Jihoon, revealing that he was holding something behind his back and shoved said thing to Jihoon’s chest. “This is an apology gift, I hope you like strawberry. Though the pretty hair is gone.”

Hansol eyed Jihoon’s hair and huffed, Soonyoung had his arms crossed and he was shaking his head at his friend. Jihoon wasn’t sure of what to do.

“What are you sorry for?” he asked Hansol. “And why strawberry?”

“I don’t know, I think I did something wrong,” Hansol announced and Jihoon’s features softened. “And who doesn’t like strawberry?”

Jihoon laughed at that, followed by Soonyoung and then Hansol knew that everything would be alright.

 

 

“Mom,” Soonyoung started, the elder put her book aside and turned to look at her son. “I have a question?”

“Do you have a question or do you want me to check if you have a question?” she asked, already used to her child’s confusing behavior.

Soonyoung shook his head exaggeratedly and Mrs. Kwon watched him with an amused grin on her lips.

“Have you ever had someone who you considered really important?” he asked and she nodded, motioning for him to go on. “And like, felt like holding this someone’s hand or whatever?”

“Yeah,” she answered and Soonyoung nodded to himself, looking as if realization had hit him. “Why do you ask?”

“Nothing, just wondering,” she reached out for her book but after a few minutes of silence, Soonyoung spoke up again. “And what did you do?”

“About what?”

“About that,” he said looking away and she understood, tittered a little but the action went unnoticed by her son.

“Oh, _that_ ,” she finally said something, Soonyoung stared at her with what seemed a bit like hope. “I married this person when I was twenty.”

“Interesting,” he breathed out and got up, brushing nothing out of his clothes and rushing upstairs, towards his room. “Really interesting.”

Mrs. Kwon shook her head and resumed reading her book.

 

 

“I can’t believe you’re like, eighteen,” Hansol said to Soonyoung. “Weren’t you setting your pants on fire last week?”

“I’m nineteen,” Soonyoung corrected his friend and coughed. “And that wasn’t last week.”

“Yeah, right,” Jihoon interrupted, pressing a cushion to Soonyoung’s face and taking a seat on that same bay window couch they all often hung at whenever they were at Soonyoung’s. “That was _yesterday_.”

“Ah yeah, my bad, I have these terrible memory lapses ever since that incident,” Hansol explained it to nobody at all but it was worth reminding his two friends in case they decided to use it against him. “But yeah, Jihoon,” the one mentioned glared at him. “ _Hyung_ ,” Hansol rolled his eyes and dodged a cushion. “When are you turning nineteen too? Do you think you will grow taller, like at all?”

“How funny,” Jihoon faked a laugh and reached out to pretend to choke Hansol.

“I’m sorry, stop, stop, _stop_! I’m only seventeen, I don’t want to die this soon,” Hansol struggled and rubbed his neck when Jihoon let him go.

“Better than have him run after you with a broom,” Soonyoung patted Hansol’s head and smiled at the memory.

The silence remained, Jihoon took a book Mrs. Kwon had lent him and he forgot there the last time he came over to study, Hansol was busy chatting with Soonyoung about how his sister had been learning spells quickly and how she was going to be way better than him - Jihoon snorted at that, saying _anyone can be better than you_ at him and earning a pout from the younger.

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung called and Jihoon put the book down, turned to look at his friend and was startled to see that he had his face so close to his.

“Hey, I gotta go,” Hansol excused himself and jumped out of his current seat, sensing something serious would come up and that he should, definitely, not be there at all. “I just remembered my mom asked me earlier to buy some chicken for our dinner, so I’ll be going before the shop closes.”

He ran out of the room, not before closing the door, and Soonyoung stared at the wooden surface with a confused expression.

“What was _that_?” Jihoon said the words he had in mind out loud, pushing Soonyoung’s legs to the side and stretching his arms up his head. “Anyway, what did you want to say before Hansol did that weird thing and fled?”

With one hand smoothing the surface of a cushion and the other rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, Soonyoung brought his legs up and circled his arms around them. “I talked to my mom some other day about some stuff and I came to a conclusion of some sorts and I want to share it with you.”

He ceased speaking and for a few minutes there was absolute silence until Jihoon coughed and looked over at Soonyoung.

“I’m waiting?” he said and Soonyoung played with his hands and fingers and hair until Jihoon’s stare made him squirm.

“Okay! Fine!” he spoke with weird peaks on his tone of voice. "I asked my mom if she ever liked someone a lot."

"And what does it have to do with me?" Jihoon raised a brow and frowned, really hard. "Oh, me?"

"You what?"

"You like me a lot," Jihoon said as if it was a statement - it was, really. "Right?"

Soonyoung shook his head, Jihoon was in disbelief. "That's not how this works."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"That's not how things work!!!!!!!!! You're supposed to look disinterested and be all surprised when I tell you that," the boy complained and Jihoon was the one shaking his head this time.

Soonyoung put the cushion down and got up, throwing his arms above his head and muttering random words to himself.

"I thought I was just sharing a fact," Soonyoung groaned and Jihoon chortled, pushing his body to a standing position until he was grabbing Soonyoung hands and forcing him to stop walking from side to side. “It’s giving me a headache, but you know, I thought you always tried to make yourself obvious.”

“I never did such thing!” Soonyoung commented and bit his lip, Jihoon let go of his friend’s wrist when he noticed Soonyoung trying to free himself. “I just wanted to blow you away with what I was going to say, but you ruined it.”

“Pretend that I didn’t say any of that, what would you do or say?”

With a small smile, Soonyoung cleared his throat. “Okay so I said that I asked my mom if she ever liked someone a lot, let’s imagine that you replied _’so?’_ ,” Jihoon rolled his eyes. “ _So_ , she said yes and i I made her a new question and asked what she did and she told me that she married that person when she was nineteen,” Jihoon nodded and hid his hands inside the pockets of his coat.

“And why is this relevant? Are you going to propose to someone?”

Those words caused Soonyoung to stand immobile, eyes wide. “Of course _not_ , you’re ridiculous,” he laughed. “Marry me?”

Jihoon laughed wholeheartedly and Soonyoung thought he looked beautiful.

"Nope," Jihoon answered and Soonyoung's shoulder shook from laughter because the shorter's face was softly colored with what looked like a blush - not that Soonyoung would point that out or else he'd receive a punch. "Not now, I mean, I still want to do so many things, go abroad and see other wizarding communities," Jihoon noticed how Soonyoung pouted for a second and added. "With you, of course."

"That sounds a lot better," he said and Jihoon smiled. "In celebration for you not crushing my poor little heart, let me show you a spell I perfected."

He reached for his wand under the bed and Jihoon frowned at the innapropriate place to keep an important object. Soonyoung got a tie from inside his wardrobe and held it in front of Jihoon's face.

"I will try the transfiguration thing once again, I know we dropped this years ago but I did it, I shouldn't have taken this long but I tested it last week and it worked and I will stop talking and just show it to you," Soonyoung closed his eyes and pressed his lips together, Jihoon raised an eyebrow and watched with interest, Soonyoung looked like he knew what he was doing. That until he opened his eyes and the tie was still there with the same format and color and Jihoon was laughing his ass off. "What happened?"

"Oh my God!" Jihoon managed to reply in between his laughter. "I can't believe you were trying to transform this tie into something pink and now your hair is pink and this is such a weird déjà vu."

"Shit," Soonyoung's hands flew to his hair and he searched for a mirror. "Should I dye it back to black?"

"Whatever you want, but it looks good."

"Not better than yours."

"We don't talk about that," Jihoon raised a finger and Soonyoung shut his mouth and, instead, held his wand tighter and tried to bring his hair back to black, only earning more rare laughs from Jihoon. "You're blond now and I think you should call your mom to fix that."

" _Or_ ," Soonyoung pursued his lips and came closer to Jihoon. "We could leave it like this."

He quickly touched the tip of his wand on Jihoon's hair and ran out of the room, it took Jihoon more than five seconds to notice that his hair wasn't black anymore, but the familiar pink was there.

Soonyoung's name echoed through the house and the rest was history.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading \O/


End file.
